


Hellfire 2

by BastardoftheEarth



Series: big betrays and a side of depression [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth





	Hellfire 2

Epilogue

 

Varian clutched Deathwing’s severed head in his thick muscular arms, and shed a single tear. The Regret washed over him and made him feel like a piece of shit. How could he have done this to his beloved, his whole boyfriend? He wailed in agony, stroking Deathwing’s dead scaly sweaty slutty sexy horns. But you know. He Had to do it to em.

Varian kissed Varian’s crusty lips, tears rolling down his soft cheeks. He was going through a lot and couldn’t handle being a single father. What if Anduin died what then. Varian was crying and wheezing as he remembered the groceries, still on the floor in Stormwind Keep and wailed. His love brought him the groceries and how did he repay him. He killed him:/

Varian cried and cried into the night majestically, his banshee screeches reaching everyone in their hearts, agonizingly. The big Betray…. He


End file.
